Mommy's Little One
by MarauderishMischiefMaker
Summary: Spinoff starring Matt's pregnant friend Renee Nicholson who first appeared in "Family Secrets" This takes place right after "No Funerals and A Wedding". Renee has just given birth to a healthy baby girl. Pairs: Wilary/Renatt Chapter 6 is now up Review!
1. Welcome To The World

**Welcome To The World**

**Renee's POV**

I sat in that hospital room, sweaty, tired, and happier that I have ever been in my whole life. In my arms, bundled in a pink blanket was a ruddy-faced baby barely ten minutes old. She was a precious little thing—my precious little baby, my daughter.

"Hey Not Dad would you like to do the honors", a doctor asked producing a pair of scissors. I think his name was Dr. Hastings, Henry or Harry or something.

No, the man sitting next to me was not the father of my baby, but he had been there to support me since we met about a month-and-a-half ago at the library.

His name is Matt Camden. One time, he even got in trouble with his parents after he spent the night at my apartment in order to take care of me. I don't know if I will ever be able to thank Matt for all of his support, and once they got over the initial shock Reverend and Mrs. Camden were also very helpful.

This little one picked a particularly interesting time to come into the world. Matt's grandmother's funeral service was just that morning and I had come to pay my respects and sing a song or two. (It was the least I could do for such a sweet lady as Mrs. Camden.) Anyway, I was at the wake when my water broke. I laughed a little at the irony of the day.

"What", Matt asked from next to me.

"Nothing", I faltered, covering my mouth. "Come on tell me", Matt pressed.

"I was thinking how ironic it is that she was born today; that something so miraculous could on the day of your grandmother's funeral. Birth in the face of death."

Matt considered. "Yeah." he agreed looking down at the baby in my arms, her tiny fingers reaching out for contact. "Hey, she still needs a name."

"Any suggestions?" I asked.

"How but Renee? She has your curly brown hair."

"I think I know", I smiled. "From what I heard in the eulogy today, your Grandma Jackson was pretty incredible."

Matt's face became blank and dreamy. "You have no idea", he said quietly.

"I think she deserves a namesake."

He turned to me, dumbfounded. "Renee, what are you saying?" I grinned.

"Matt would you like to hold Baby Jenny?" I asked, carefully handing him my daughter.

Matt gasped blinking rather rapidly as he cradled the child and I looked away assuming he didn't want me to see the tear that was fighting its way out. _Aw! _

"You're naming her Jenny", he asked smiling, as Baby Jenny looked with at him with big hazel doe eyes.

"Yep", I replied. "Jennifer Annie Nicholson-Schmidt" In the middle of Matt's numerous thank-yous the intercom in my room buzzed: _Renee, are you and the baby ready for a visitor?_

"Sure", I called. "Send him in." It was better to get this over with, even if I wasn't with him, he deserved to see his daughter.

A muscular eighteen-year-old with oil-black hair came. "Hey babe", Lou Schmidt said hugging me. "Sorry I could be here in time, the train back here was late."

I shrugged off his lame excuse deciding he wasn't going to ruin my day. "Lou, would like to hold you daughter, Jennifer?" I inquired, being polite strictly for the baby's sake.

"Thanks Camden", Lou said as Matt handed her over. "Hi Jennifer, I'm your daddy", he crooned. "Welcome to the world, sweetheart."

I was taken aback by how quickly Lou had acquired a paternal tone. It was almost little Jenny did something none of us expected, cooing in Matt's direction; she reached for him puffing for air.

"What wrong with her", said Lou franticly.

"Dust", Matt answered in the calmed tone of a practiced older sibling. Lou shot him a slightly resentful glance, but he face softened into a smile when Jenny let out a dainty sneeze.

"God bless you", I laughed, turning to Matt. "Can you leave us alone a second?"

**Matt's POV**

I saw that look Lou continued to give me as I exited the room, somewhere between hurt and resentment. Well it wasn't my fault Baby Jenny had reached for me, I had been there when she was born, and from a psychological standpoint it would make sense for a newborn to think that the first male to hold her was her father. On the other hand even the doctors thought I was Jenny's father at first, and just knowing he had missed his daughter's birth must suck for Lou. Yes I decided I would try to empathize with the slimeball.

**Lou's POV **

I had my Jenny tightly, as Renee told me her plan as if someone was two seconds away from snatching my daughter.

"I can't believe you want to do this", I cried looking at her in shock. "No baby, not him!"

"Yes, Lou _him!" _Renee replied aggressively, reaching over to take Jenny back from me. "And don't call me baby! We were over a long time ago." I watched as Jenny snuggled up to her mother in contentment, as if choosing a side. My own daughter was against me.

"Fine!" I huffed in resignation.

**Renee's POV**

`I took a deep breath as Matt reentered the room. When I opened my mouth, the words just tumbled out.

"Matt, Lou and I would be honored if you would be Jenny's godfather."

_**Note: There's chapter one. I just felt like the character of Renee had more to her story than a couple guest scenes in Season 1. Please, please review and tell me whether you like the story**_


	2. All American Girl

_**Note: Here's Chapter 2 Thank you so much to Daisyangel for this story's first review!!! I always get really excited to read them so keep it coming-aarent**_

**Chapter 2 All American Girl**

**Renee's POV**

"Camden residence." I was relieved to hear Matt's voice on the other line.

"Matt its Renee."

"Hi Renee how are you doing?" he asked. I heard some pots rattling and guessed his was on the kitchen phone.

"Pretty good", I replied. "Jenny and I are being discharged from the hospital today."

"That's awesome", he said, sincerely.

"Yeah I guess."

"You guess?" he repeated, confused.

**Matt's POV **

My mouth dropped open. _She guessed?_

It was such an odd thing to come out of her mouth, Renee who had been so excited to have a daughter. I remember her telling me on the night I stayed over, that she would try to be a good mother to her daughter making up for all of her own mother's lost time. I had always felt bad for Renee is that respect, Mrs. Nicholson had left the family when Renee was five.

But I digress.

"What's on your mind", I ask Renee sitting down at the kitchen table. "I thought you were happy."

"I was…I am", she responded. "It's just… is the reverend there?"

Her question surprised me a bit, out of the blue like that. "Yeah, he's in his home office", I answered. "Why?"

"Well my dad came a long way since the two of them talked last", she explained.

"I'm glad", I said.

"He's come around to the fact that I have Baby Jenny and he loves us and everything", she stated.

"But?" I prompted. _Uh oh!_

"But he still insists I take the brunt of raising her on my own. Your dad can convince him I need his help."

Mr. Nicholson was a first class hardhead and I wasn't sure even my dad was that kind of miracle worker but I wanted to assure Renee. "This is what we'll do", I told her. "Mom and I will come to the hospital and pick you Jenny up, while Dad talks to your dad. Mary can watch the kids."

"Thanks Matt", she said. I could tell she was crying and a wave of pity came over me.

"No problem", I said before we hung up.

********

**Eric's POV**

I stood in the driveway of Mr. Nicholson's house, remembering how he had slammed the door in my face. I knocked bravely.

"Yep", said a gruff man's voice.

"Eric Camden, Mr. Nicholson", I said, sticking out my hand. "We've met before."

He paused for a second trying to register where he had seen me. "You're the minister!" he cried in recognition.

I nodded "Glen Oak Community Church. Mind if I come in?" He shrugged stepping aside, leading me into the living room.

"Are you here to tell me I have a granddaughter?" Mr. Nicholson asked.

"She was born two days ago", I announced. "Her name is Jennifer. Congratulations!"

I smiled and extended my hand to him but Renee's father just raised his eyebrows. "And instead of calling me herself she sends a messenger," he explodes. "All because I suggested she takes responsibility for her own mistake."

And that's where I got offended, how dare this man even think that. "A child is many things", I said standing up and biting my lip to keep calm. "A blessing, a miracle, a gift, but let's get one thing straight Mr. Nicholson, your granddaughter is not now nor will she ever be a mistake! How dare you say such things about an innocent child!"

The man stood up too getting inches from my face. "Listen here Reverend", he spat. "If Renee sent you here to insult me you can go tell her mission accomplished. Good night!"

"I'm not leaving this time", I say firmly blocking the door as he tried to open it. "I'm asking you to just hear me out." He backed off and I cleared my throat, trying to figure out how best to approach this stubborn man.

"The apartment Renee got when she moved out is too small to raise a child", I explained. "Little Jenny will grow up and when she does she'll need space to stretch her legs and run around. In order to upgrade to a two-person apartment Renee would have to pay a bigger rent to the landlord and she can barely make rent as it is. Think of your granddaughter, Mr. Nicholson!"

"What about that Lou kid", the father asked. "Can't Renee take that Lou kid to court and get child support?"

"Well yes she could", I said. "And she will, but unfortunately it takes so long to go through the court system. For the time being though both Renee and Jenny need a home."

"That's the reason us taxpayers pay for the homeless shelter downtown", Mr. Nicholson said.

My jaw dropped, how could Victor Nicholson have the audacity say that about his own daughter and granddaughter, when most sane people wouldn't even wish that on a stranger. "They're your family Mr. Nicholson, but the way you're talking it's like you don't even care or love them!" Yes I realize it was low blow—completely below the belt, especially considering my profession but by this point the man had me so incensed that clerical diplomacy had gone out the window a long time ago.

Mr. Nicholson turned beet red and looked like he was about to slug me. "You really shouldn't be a minister with that mouth, Camden. Take that back!"

"I'll take it back, when you take them in", I countered ready to defend restrain him if things came to violence. "And by the way, making sure people like your daughter and granddaughter have the basics of life—like a home is part of my duties as a minister."

"Then you take them in", Mr. Nicholson said through gritted teeth. Before I could respond he slammed the door in my face. I stood there stunned, in part because I could believe what had just happened, and because I wished I would have thought of that. I'd have to call a family meeting.

********

**Matt's POV**

The maternity ward nurse was briefing Renee on making a feeding schedule for Jenny by the time Mom and I appeared to pick her up. Renee was sitting in a wheelchair freshened up and beaming with Jenny sleeping in her arms.

This was the first time Mom had seen Renee since Baby Jenny was born and I could see her tearing up as she started to hum the tune to _Mary Tyler Moore Show _out of habit. It was her favorite song. Grandma Jenny had taught me how to sing that song when Mom was coming home from the hospital with Mary, and now we sang it with the birth of every new Camden. But I could tell the memory was painful for Mom, with Grandma in her grave for barely a week.

I placed a hand on Mom's shoulder hoping to comfort her. Renee noticed it too. "Mrs. Camden, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, honey", Mom said, with a shaky smile bending down to hug her and kissing Jenny on the head. "You both look so beautiful."

"Would you like an escort out to your car", a nurse asked Renee.

"I've got her", I said taking hold of the wheelchair. The nurse nodded. "Take care, Renee. Come back in a couple of days to see Angie the lactation nurse.

"I will", said Renee.

Ten minutes later we were loaded up in the station wagon. Mom was driving, with me in the passenger seat, and Renee in the back glancing into to the baby carrier every five seconds at a sleeping Jenny.

Mom was deathly quiet and that worried me so I started flipping through the radio stations trying to find a song to cheer her up. Pushing the dial one last time, I landed on a modern country station playing something by Carrie Underwood.

"Oh I love this song", Renee squealed from the back and started singing along in a clear soprano voice.

_Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed_

And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl

Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football star  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her  
The coach said, hey son what's your problem  
Tell me have you lost your mind  
Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye

But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American

And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
She said, be honest, tell me what you want  
And he said, honey you outta know

A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you  
I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American

Now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl

All American girl

I was happy to see that Renee's voice made Mom calmer so I asked her to sing again and three songs later we were home, Simon, Lucy, Mary, and Ruthie all commented that Mom was looking calmer than she had since Grandma died.

Baby Jenny had woken up by now and everyone was exclaiming over her. Mary and Lucy were talking baby talk and fighting over who could get Jenny to look in their direction, Simon wanted to hold and rock her. Ruthie pulled Renee into the kitchen and asked the Big Question.

We were all hanging around in the living room when Dad came in the front door and by the look on his face, I could tell things didn't go to well with Mr. Nicholson. I shared a knowing glance with Renee, who said,

"Hey Ruthie, do you want to help me put Jenny down for her nap?" That sent my sister running up the stairs ahead a laughing Renee.

When the three of them were upstairs Dad called the rest of us into the living room. "Family meeting"


	3. Family Meeting

**Chapter 3 Family Meeting**

**Eric's POV**

I cleared my throat. "This family meeting is called to order, which of you would like to start?"

Simon raised her hand. " Who's in trouble" he wanted to know. "We only have family meetings when somebody's in trouble and I already paid you back for the chewed shoe incident."

"No one is in trouble, Simon", I informed him. "This is about something that will effect the whole family."

Matt spoke up. "While we're on the subject, Mom, Dad, can you please tell Mary not to break up with Jeff?"

"How does that affect the whole family?" Mary inquired.

"Jeff is my best friend and if your deal with him makes my social life awkward, then I'll have to spend my Friday nights at home _with the whole family,"_ Matt explained, emphasizing the last part.

"You know Matt, I wouldn't mind if you did spend more time at home occasionally", Annie pointed out.

Matt looked horrified. "Yeah right Mom!" In his sixteen-year-old mind that was the equivalent of a death sentence.

"I don't care what you do with your Friday nights", Mary said. "Just stay away from me and Jeff because my love life is none of your business!" Mary looked like she was about to come over to where Matt and Simon were sitting on the sofa and whack her older brother. Lucy, sensing trouble switched seats with her sister so that she was the one sitting closer to Matt. My two older children glared at each other.

"So what's this meeting about honey", Annie asked me, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah Dad you still haven't told us why were here", said Lucy.

Deciding not to mention that was because I couldn't get a word in edgewise I cleared my throat. "As you may know I went to see Renee's father, Mr. Nicholson today", I started but was immediately interrupted by Matt.

"How'd it go?" he asked eagerly. "I've never met the guy but Renee said he and her mom used to fight a lot when she was little."

I nodded. "If he was half as bad back then as now, I can see why they would fight. The man is quite possibly the most unreasonable person I've ever met in my life."

Annie could see me getting angry and it was obviously frightening her. "Kids give me a minute with your father." Her voice was soft but still firm, the kind of tone that said _I-really-mean-business_

When the kids had scattered, she moved over to the sofa and patted the spot next her, when I sat her arms around me and stroked my hair. "Tell me what happened."

"I don't know what's wrong with that man," I exploded. "He said things about his own family most people wouldn't wish on their worst enemy!"

Annie shook her head sadly. "Some people have a degree of anger you and I can't fathom. Mr. Nicholson has apparently had a very traumatic life in his own right."

"Traumatic life or not, Victor Nicholson wants absolutely nothing to do with either Renee or Baby Jenny. Annie, he was ready to send them to the homeless shelter and not loose a wink of sleep over it!"

I could feel myself getting choked up and Annie looked worried. I don't cry very often, when you're in a line of work like the ministry you deal with trauma all the time. That means I have to know how to keep the fragile medium between being callous and overly emotional. But now that didn't matter

"What's Renee going to tell Jenny when she grows up?" I wondered aloud, crying openly. "That her mere existence caused an estrangement between her mother and grandfather? They don't deserve this Annie!"

"Shhh I agree", my wife said soothingly. "But we don't want to scare the kids, if I know them they're probably eavesdropping at the top of the stairs."

I smiled faintly. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Annie looked like she was fighting a grin and loosing the battle. "Eric Camden, you already told Victor we would take Jenny and Renee in ourselves, didn't you?"

Caught!

"I'm sorry honey," I apologized. "But the man was just making me so mad I couldn't help myself, I…"

Annie laughed. "Relax, Eric I was about to suggest the same thing."

It took me a second to stop stammering and take in what Annie had said. "Wait you think the two of them could live here with us."

Annie nodded. "I'll have to tighten the budget a little but I think we can do it. Now let's go "catch" the kids eavesdropping."

**Mary's POV**

Matt, Lucy, Simon, and I went to Simon and Ruthie's room after being banished from the den and found Baby Jenny asleep in Ruthie's bunk, while Renee sat in a chair in the corner studying from her Psychology book.

"What are you doing?" Ruthie inquired as we came in, looking up from the tea party she was having with the dog. Simon gasped. "What did you do to Happy?"

"Weren't you having a family meeting?" said Renee.

"We were but Mom kicked us out," Lucy replied.

Renee's brow furrowed. "Why would Mrs. Camden kick you out of a family meeting?"

"They usually do that when things are just getting juicy", I explained, sitting on top of Ruthie's play-table.

Matt clapped his hands. "What are we waiting for, troops? Let's eavesdrop!"

Our eyes lit up knowing what he was referring to. See, Simon hoards money like a squirrel does acorns and recently he used about a year's allowance to buy a piece of high-tech spy gear. It looks like a regular Walkman but when you plug in the headphones you can hear conversations. It's come in very handy.

Once we were all crouched on the landing, Matt held the device out in the palm of his hand. "Who wants to do it this time", he asked.

"Let Mary," Lucy answered. "She's good at this."

"Cool", I said, plugging in the headphones, and tuning in to the talking downstairs.

Everyone started firing questions at me. "Hear anything", Matt wanted to know.

What's going on", asked Simon.

I held up my palm to stop them. "I think Dad is crying", I reported, listening hard.

Renee snuck up behind us. "Isn't it wrong to listen in on people?"

Matt jumped. "It's also wrong to surprise people from behind", he said, smacking her playfully. Simon and Lucy laughed.

I raised my eyebrows as I caught the next snippets of Mom and Dad's conversation. "I've just heard something very interesting about you, Renee," I reported.

"Really?" she cried forgetting all about the morality of eavesdropping and sitting down with us. I nodded

My eyes got as big as Frisbees when I heard what came next. When Matt saw my face he snatched one earpiece of the spy headphones so he could hear

"…_Victor Nicholson wants absolutely nothing to do with either Renee or Jenny", Dad was saying. "He was ready to send them off to a homeless shelter…"_

"What!" Matt yelled dropping his earpiece so that the headphones snapped back on my head. But with Matt's ranting nobody saw me wince. "Renee, I hope I never meet your dad. I'd have to pummel him!"

Suddenly I let the headphones crash to the floor. "Mom and Dad are going to let you and Jenny stay here", I squealed jumping up and hugging Renee. Everyone joined in and was celebrating so much we didn't see Ruthie standing in the hallway until they heard a sharp cry from Jenny.

"The baby's awake", Ruthie announced. "And from what I hear you already heard our news", Eric deduced holding up the Sneak-man.

"And now that the secrets out we better set up Ruthie's old crib so you and Jenny can sleep in Matt's room," Annie suggested to Renee.

"Wait a minute, where do I sleep?" Matt piped up.

"In Simon's other bunk", his mother answered. "And Ruthie can sleep on the army cot with Mary and Lucy.

"Yes a sleepover", cheered Ruthie. "This'll be fun!"

**Like it? Hate it? Review please. Next Chapter, there's no such thing as a normal weekend in the Camden house!**


	4. Runaway Ruthie

**Chapter 4 Runaway Ruthie**

**Renee's POV**

I sighed as I took Jenny into the kitchen and began to nurse her. Jenny and I had been living with the Camdens for three weeks now and had fell into a somewhat comfortable routine.

Luckily, Mrs. Camden stayed home with Ruthie who wasn't in school yet so daycare wasn't an issue. All I had to do was remember to prepare the next day's formula and put it in the fridge (Turns out there wasn't enough time in the junior class lunch period for me to come home, nurse Jenny myself, and be back in time for my afternoon classes)

I had just finished up with Jenny when Matt's mom came downstairs in a terrycloth robe. "Morning Renee", she greeted me with a smile. "Why don't you put Jenny down in the den and I'll rustle you up some breakfast."

"Thanks Mrs. Camden."

"Renee, I said you could call me Annie if you wanted", she scolded gently. "Now what would you like for breakfast?"

I shrugged as I picked up Jenny. "Some toast and fresh fruit would be fine", I replied. "Thanks Annie." It was nice to have a mother figure again.

When I came back into the kitchen Annie was sitting on a stool at the island counter drinking a cup of coffee. "So all of you are off today?" Annie asked referring to Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon, and me.

I nodded. "The whole district is having these mandatory teaching workshops for all the faculty", I explained.

"So does this mean you need a ride to the courthouse or is Matt or Eric taking you?"

"That's today!" I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. Lou and I had scheduled this hearing weeks ago, he says he wants to split custody of Jenny right down the middle but I think the reason he's raising such a stink is his paycheck as a busboy doesn't allow for child support…

_Flashback: _

"_That's the last of it", said Matt as he hoisted my final suitcase on to his old bed on my first night. "I'll be down the hall if you need me."_

"_Wait", I stopped him. "Are you sure you don't mind rooming with Simon?" I asked. "No, I don't mind," he answered. "You should room with your daughter." Matt walked over to Ruthie's old crib where Jenny cooed up at him. "She looks pretty comfortable already", he laughed going out of the room. _

_I plopped down on the blue duvet letting out a sigh of relief. Getting up I too went over to the crib, peeking over the rails at Jenny. "Were home baby", I whispered. _

_I was leaning over the bed diapering Jenny when I saw a reflection in the mirror. Lucy was in the doorway. "Am I interrupting anything?" she wanted to know. _

"_No", I replied, "What's up."_

"_Did you tell anyone you were going to be living here?" she asked. _

_My brow furrowed. "What do you mean Luce?"_

"_Some Lou guy wants to talk to you." She beckoned for me to bend down than whispered. "He sounds like trouble to me."_

_I sighed. "That's because he is. Will you play with the baby for a second? I picked up the phone in the master bedroom. "What do you want Lou?" I asked curtly. _

"_Don't be so cold Renee baby", he said huskily. I tried to figure out if he was drunk or not. "I just want to have a civil conversation."_

"_I'm not in mood for smooth-talk, Lou. Spit it out or I'm hanging up!"_

"_I want 50/50 custody of Jenny." _

"_And how do you expect to breastfeed your newborn daughter?"_

"_It's called a pump darling. I want my daughter to know me. "_

_End Flashback _

My blood boiled as I recalled that. What exactly did Lou want Jenny to know about him, the story of his multiple arrests? I had gone to Reverend Camden for advice and he said the only way for me to keep Lou away for Jenny was if the Family Courts deemed him an unfit father. What a fun way to spend my day off.

**Mary's POV**

What a fun way to spend my day off, I thought as I put the lunch dishes away. Mom had told me only this morning that I would have to take care of things while she drove Renee to the courthouse. Three o'clock couldn't come fast enough when Matt would come home from the library and relieve me of my duties here so I could go to basketball.

Just as I put the final dish away a shrill cry erupted from the den. "Now what", I growled. When I rushed in, _A Pup Named Scooby Doo_ was blaring at top volume and had woken up Renee's baby from her afternoon nap.

"Ruthie", I explained in a calm voice. "You need to turn the TV down. Jenny needs quiet so she can sleep."

Ruthie stuck out her bottom lip. "Mommy always lets Hoowie and me watch cartoons after lunch."

"Mommy and Renee won't be back till dinner", I told her. "Why don't go upstairs and play."

"With Simon and Lucy?" she cried eagerly.

"Sure why not, tell Simon to play with you." I really didn't care what Ruthie did to occupy herself right now, because I had to tend to the baby. Jenny began crying when she realized I wasn't Renee and nothing I did seemed to soothe her.

"Shhh, Mary's here," I said bouncing her gently. "What's wrong sweetie? Are you hungry?" Willing to do anything to stop the tears I quickly warmed a bottle on the stove and put it in her mouth She spit it out, her screams reaching an earsplitting pitch.

Suddenly I heard footfalls on the staircase and Lucy appeared. "That little kid's got some pipes", she announced. "Jimmy was wondering if we took in a banshee."

" Oh yeah because the world is run according to Jimmy Moon. Here take her", I thrust a still crying Jenny into Lucy's arms.

"What am I supposed to do?" my sister asked, taken aback.

"Try to save my sanity", I called over my shoulder as I ran into the kitchen and dialed Dad at the church.

_You've reached Reverend Eric Camden at Glen Oak Community Church. I'm either out of my office or with a parishioner. Please leave a message at the beep. _

I slammed down the phone in frustration and rushed back to check on Lucy's progress. Jenny was now curled up in a ball on the sofa looking extraordinarily uncomfortable. "I don't know what's wrong", cried Lucy. "All the sudden she started flailing about so I put her down but that doesn't seem to be helping. Did you get a hold of Dad?"

I wasn't listening. "Mare?" Lucy waved a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Mary."

"Have you heard a peep out of Simon or Ruthie lately?" I asked her.

Her eyes widened, "I thought they were with you!"

I picked up Jenny, whose shrieks were nothing compared to the way my heart was pounding and Lucy and I both bounded up the stairs two at a time. Skidding through the hallway I banged on the door their bedroom.

"Simon!" I called. "Open up!"

The door opened and my towheaded youngest peeked out looking quizzically from Lucy, to me, to the disgruntled baby in my arms. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Ba, ba, ba!" Jenny babbled cheerfully, all tears forgotten. For some reason she's always liked Simon. I handed her over to him and scanned the room frantically. "Simon where's Ruthie?"

"Who?' the ten-year-old asked freeing a handful of his hair from Jenny's grasp.

"Ruthie! I sent her up here to play with you."

"Oh." Simon hung his head guiltily. "I had to finish a book report on _Old Yeller, _and between the baby's crying and Ruthie's chatter a man could hardly think, so I sent her to walk Happy for me."

"You sent our five-year-old sister to walk your dog?" I was so appalled I was ready to slap him. "Happy will be walking _her!" _Lucy laughed, stopping when I shot her a this-is-_so-_not-funny glare.

"Or worse," I said attempting not to even think what that last part could mean. Trying to keep my composure I turned back to Simon. "How long ago did you send Ruthie out?"

"About ten minutes ago", he answered. He tickled the baby on his hip "What was Jenny crying about anyway?"

"Not now", I said glancing hurriedly at my watch. What if Renee's hearing ended early and she and Mom came back before I could find Ruthie or if Happy pulled her into traffic. The thought made me run all the faster.

Matt had just got home and was fishing for his house keys when I bolted past him. "You know, showing up to basketball, an hour and a half early won't get you brownie points with the coach", he joked. I just kept running.

**Where did Ruthie and Happy go and what was wrong with Baby Jenny? Stay tuned, and I cant say it enough…please review. **


	5. The Hearing and the Hottie

**Chapter 5 The Hearing and the Hottie**

**Annie's POV**

"You look nervous", Brad Penney was a member of my husband's congregation who worked in the family courts, and after speaking to Eric over the phone last month had been eager to represent Renee and little Jenny in the today's custody hearing.

"I've never had to testify in court before", I explained. "But I'm probably faring just a bit better than Renee."

Brad laughed. "You two have nothing to worry about just speak your honest piece and leave the rest to me. Custody hearings like this are pretty routine."

Renee shook her head, "With Lou involved there's no such thing as routine."

I took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Brad Penney is an excellent lawyer Renee, he'll take good care of you and the baby."

She smiled. "Thanks Annie."

Brad inclined his head at the compliment. "Listen Renee," he said in a soothing voice, "because of Jenny's age the court will be reluctant to take her away from you in the first place because you're her mother, that is at least until she's weaned which wont be for at least a year. I don't you want to get you to get your hopes up, but that coupled with the fact that I never seen a thicker arrest file on somebody as young as this Lou character means that this will probably be the easiest custody hearing I've had."

As comforting as that was Renee tried not to be visibly skeptical, luckily the bailiff entered then.

"Please rise, the honorable M. Rupert Grande presiding." As we stood up I saw Renee flinch and knew she could hear Lou grumbling from the other side of the courtroom and used the time to survey him, he had to be wearing the only decent suit he owned and flanked by his brother James and a woman in a horrible brown suit who Renee assumed was his lawyer.

"That's Charlotte Duggan," Brad whispered when he saw her staring. "She's made a career trying to get plea bargains for 'lost causes' like Lou but let me tell you its not going to work this time."

I flashed him a stern look when Renee's back was turned. "Brad!"

"Excuse me," Judge Grande said sternly from his bench. "Would you mind if we continue?"

**Renee's POV**

I watched Annie's face grow red as she shrank back like a scolded schoolgirl. "We apologize Your Honor", Mr. Penney replied, "It won't happen again."

"Good then we will go on. Will the subjects of this hearing please step forward?" I stumbled up to the podium and met my ex's eye and quickly turned back to hear the judge's next question. "As I understand you are both minors, correct."

"Yes sir", I said quietly. Lou nodded.

"I can't hear the rocks rattling in your brain", Judge Grande told him sternly. "I mean yes sir", Lou amended quickly.

"That's better. Will the respective guardians of Renee and Louis please step forward?" Annie was at my side very quickly and Lou's brother stood next to him.

"Now let me see if I have my facts straight", the judge continued. "You are both here in regards to custody of you daughter, correct?"

"Yes Your Honor", we said in unison.

"And the child in question is how old? he asked.

"Four weeks sir", I replied.

"I see." Judge Grande nodded and gave his attention to Annie and Lou's brother. "And you two are prepared to swear to the fact that Renee and Lou are financially stable enough to provide and care for this child?"

Annie stepped forward. "I am, Your Honor." Annie's appearance seemed to bring a change over Lou's attorney and I wasn't the only one to notice.

Judge Grande raised his eyebrows. "Ms. Duggan is there anyone you would like to share with the court?"

The pretentious way Lou's attorney shuffled forward made my hate for her bubbled in my stomach. The dainty way she cleared her throat made me want to throw up.

"Your Honor, this witness is the wife of Reverend Eric Camden," she informed us as if speaking to a room of toddlers. "The Camden family is very emotionally involved in this case, which may damage Mrs. Camden's ability to honestly testify."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, Annie looked wounded at the very thought. Mr. Penney rose up indignantly. "This piece of evidence is irrelevant, if anything the Camdens' position in the community should make her testimony worth even more." I wanted to clap Mr. Penney on the back for what he said.

Ms. Duggan was about to respond, in what I was afraid might become a full on attorney war but Judge Grande held up his hand. "Let's have order in the court. I'd like to remind all of you that the only thing this court cares about is the well being of Renee and Lou's daughter, and I will only give custody to the person that assures me the Jennifer's well being is their first priority. Mr. Penney you may present your case first."

"Thank you Your Honor. Ms Duggan just finished attacking the qualifications of our chief witness but fails to mention her own clients lack of qualifications as a father."

Lou bounded up from the opposite bench and made like he was about to slug my attorney. "I'm a damn good father, why don't you come over here and say that to my face."

Judge Grande banged his gavel. "Mr. Schmidt will refrain from making any extraneous comments or his case will be dismissed. You may continue counselor."

"I'd like to address Mr. Schmidt if I may." Judge Grande nodded and Mr. Penney began pacing the ground in front of Lou.

"You're employed at Eddie's Pool Hall, correct Mr. Schmidt?" he asked.

Lou nodded. "I bus tables."

"Exactly how much do you make?"

"I dunno."

"Guess then."

Lou shrugged. "Roundabouts seven-twenty an hour.

Mr. Penney's eyes lit up. "Minimum wage then", he whispered thoughtfully. "Very interesting."

********

**Mary's POV **

Matt laughed when he saw me running and grabbed my elbow "Where's the fire?" he joked.

"Now isn't exactly the time", I said shortly trying to edge my way past him.

"Yeah we gotta find Ruthie", Lucy blurted before I could stop her.

"You should really try not to help me", I hissed to Lucy as I watched all the humor drain out of Matt's face.

"Wait a second where is Ruthie?" he asked.

I sighed and launched into the quickest explanation I could manage. "Baby Jenny wouldn't stop crying and while I was trying to soothe her Ruthie just kept talking so I sent her to play with Simon who asked her to walk Happy while he finished his book report."

Matt gasped. "Mom only left you in charge for five hours, Mary something a normal babysitter could handle easily and look what happened!"

"I'm sorry but all things considered this day could not fit to any definition of normal. Now if you don't mind please watch Simon and the baby while we go track Ruthie down."

"Is Jenny still sick", Matt called after me as I ran down the street.

"She's not crying incessantly anymore if that's what you mean", I answered over my shoulder, "Come on Luce."

"Mary slow down", Lucy screamed from what seemed like at least a mile behind me. My feet pounded the pavement with a mind of their own headed in the direction of the neighborhood playground.

"We have to find Ruthie before Mom and Renee get home. We don't even know what happened, Happy could have pulled her out into traffic or someone may have kidnapped her."

Lucy had used my ranting time to catch up and was now scanning the swing set for our sister. Suddenly she cupped my shoulder interrupting my self-reproach. "Ruthie wasn't kidnapped, she and Happy are right there."

My gaze followed Lucy's pointing finger. Sure enough, there Ruthie was sitting in the middle in the sandbox attempting to teach a little toddler boy how to build a sandcastle (but not getting very far.) A guy about my age was perched on the wooden edge of the sandbox next to Happy laughing as he watched the two of them play, and from his resemblance to the toddler I would guess they were somehow related.

"He cute", Lucy gushed following the direction of my glazed-looking stare.

I shoved my hand over her mouth. "Shhh, he'll hear you!"

"So? We can use Ruthie as a cover to talk to him", Lucy suggested. "It's like I read in _Sassy, _you have to confident and adventurous when it comes to boys. Make the first move!"

I clicked my tongue. "You and your boy advice."

I'm telling you, that's how I got Jimmy to go out with me."

I shrugged in resignation. "Confidence, all right I can do confidence. Here goes."

I moved toward the sandbox. "There you are Ruthie, we've been looking all over for you."

The weird thing about Ruthie is that a typical five-year-old in this situation would be terrified or at the very least afraid of being punished, not my sister, she looked innocently up at Lucy and me as if she were doing the most normal thing in the world. I turned gratefully to Cute Guy.

"Thanks for taking care of Ruthie for us, I hope she didn't cause you any trouble."

"How am I in trouble", Ruthie asked. "You're the one who didn't even ask his name before you started talking to him."

"Oh that's right I'm Mary and this is my sister Lucy."

"I'm Wilson and this is my brother Billy. " Wilson pointed to the little boy. "Anyway," he continued turning back to Lucy and me. "Ruthie came here about ten minutes ago holding to Happy's leash for dear life. She looked kind of scared and so I introduced myself and asked her if she was lost and would she like to play with us until her family came. She's been teaching Billy how to build a sand castle."

"He's not very good", Ruthie interjected. Little Billy seemed more interested in flinging his shovel around than in anything else.

We couldn't help laughing as a shovelful of Billy's sand rained down on Wilson and Happy dusting the older boy's black hair. Billy clapped happily.

"Keep it in the box, buddy", his brother scolded, trying not to smile as Happy shook herself off.

"So", Wilson said turning back to Lucy and me, "how did a little girl like Ruthie end walking such a big dog?" He didn't say it accusingly but was genuinely curious. I smiled. This guy was incredibly easy to talk to.

"Well there are nine of us", I explained. "Dad is the minister at Glen Oak Community Church, then there's Mom, my older brother Matt, me, Lucy, my younger brother Simon and Ruthie."

"Wait", Wilson called ticking each person off on his fingers. "That's only seven."

"Matt's friend Renee and her baby Jenny live with us too", Lucy clarified.

"Oh, Go on." I didn't realize how tensely he had been sitting until I saw him relax. I wondered for a split second then shrugged it off and continued.

"Well Renee and Mom had to do something today so I had to watch a houseful of kids. I'm used to a big family so babysitting should easy, especially with Lucy and Simon having homework and everything. We had just finished lunch when Baby Jenny woke up from her nap and started crying—no bawling, outright bawling. Turning down Ruthie's cartoons didn't help and I spent like an hour trying to make her feel better—and Lucy tried too but nothing helped, by this time Jenny was doing painful contortions. Then the two of us realized the house was really quiet, I mean not a peep so we go upstairs and look into Simon's room. Simon sent Ruthie to walk Happy while he finished his book report and Ruthie was—well apparently her with you."

I finished the story and took a breath. Wilson and Lucy looked like they were seriously suppressing laughter. "What?" I asked. "What is it?"

"Nothing", Wilson said choking it back as he hoisted Billy onto his hip. "Expect that you just said the biggest mouthful I've ever head."

"Oh well sorry."

"Don't apologize. Besides I think I know what's up with your friend's baby."

Our eyes lit up. "You do!" Lucy exclaimed.

Wilson nodded. "Safe bet its colic, newborn babies get it all the time like Billy did about a year ago it drove my family crazy. How old is Jenny anyway?

"Four weeks", I answered. "How can we help her get better?"

"She'll get better on her own in a couple of months."

Lucy and I gazed at each other horrified. "A couple of months!"

"How long is that?" Ruthie wondered.

"A long, long time", Lucy replied.

"But I can soothe her", Wilson reassured us. "You know make the time tolerable."

"Come on over", I whooped. "We don't live far. It's time to go home Ruthie.'

Five minutes laughter when we stood in front of then you could Jenny had begun to scream again. I let us in and we were met by a frantic Simon.

"Did you finish your book report", I asked him.

"Yeah with no help from Jenny." Simon pointed to Matt who was struggling with the sobbing baby. "I see what you mean now", he said to me. Then his eyes floated to Wilson and a puzzled expression came over his face.

"This is Wilson West and his little brother Billy", I replied gesturing to each in turn. "Wilson this is Matt, Simon and Jenny."  
"Wilson helped me when I was lost", Ruthie told Matt proudly.

"Really? Thanks a lot man." Matt reached out to shake his hand.

"No problem", Wilson replied. "You sisters told me you having a rough time." He pointed to Jenny.

"Yeah I can't get her to stop."

Wilson nodded and put Billy down. "Come into the Camdens' den with me buddy."

Sitting on the sofa Wilson took Jenny from Matt, laying her gently on his lap face down and beginning to rub her back in a rhythmic circular motion. After a few minutes he turned the little one over and repeated the same motion on her stomach. We all looked on mystified as Jenny's shrill cries waned to soft whimpers.

"Why was Jenny crying?" Ruthie asked Wilson climbing next to him on the sofa.

"She has colic which is like a big a stomach ache", he explained.

"Ouch", said Ruthie candidly. We all laughed.

"You're so good at explaining things to kids." I tried not to gush but I think Matt noticed. It not my fault he looked so cute flanked by Billy and Ruthie with Jenny on his lap. It was a true Kodak moment. Suddenly a car door slammed.

_Mom and Renee!_

Matt had the same frightened look on his face.

"Looks like you'll have some more explaining to do", he told Wilson.

_**I made up for the long wait with an extra long chapter. Please review!!**_


	6. Milkshake For Milady

**Chapter 6 A Milkshake For Milady **

**Matt's POV**

"Hello?" Renee called from the foyer. "Is anyone home?" I heard Mom put her pocketbook down in the entrance.

Wilson froze with Jenny and still in his arms and I could tell he was mentally kicking himself for not making a getaway while he could.

"Kids?" Mom called, and I realized we had better say something. "We're in here."

"Oh." Mom put her purse down and she and Renee came into the den. "So how was your-" Renee stopped when she fixed her eyes on Wilson holding her daughter, "day", she finished weakly. Mom came up behind her wearing the same startled expression.

"Mom, Renee this is Wilson West and his little brother Billy", Mary jumped in quickly.

"It's really nice to meet you", Wilson said passing Jenny to me, and getting up to shake them each

"When Matt came home Lucy and I took Ruthie to the park. She met Billy and they played for a while", Mary went on.

"Then I sent Simon to go get the girls because Jenny had started this inconsolable crying. I thought she was sick and I didn't know what to do", I finished. " They brought Wilson home because he had helped his parents with Billy and was a big help."

The only word Renee heard from that whole explanation was the word 'sick'. "My baby is sick, what's wrong with her?" She rushed over cradling Jenny protectively in her arms. "It's okay sweetie Mommy's here now."

Wilson smiled. "Its really nothing to worry about", he assured Renee patting her own the back. "She was just a little colicky this morning."

"And Wilson fixed her up real quick", Mary added. I don't know if I was just acting like the paranoid older brother, but I seemed to be the only one who noticed the admiring note in Mary's voice.

"Colic is very common in newborns Jenny's age", said Mom. "Every one of you had it expect for Luce."

Renee blue eyes clouded with worry. "How long does it last?"

"Babies grow out of it by the in a few months." Mom answered. "They will cry a lot though, so you have to do things like massage their backs or put their baby seat on top of the dryer while you run it." Mom spun on her heel and turned toward Wilson. "How did you get so good with children if you don't mind my asking?"

There was an uncomfortable silence before Wilson finally responded.

"My parents call me the 'experiment child" he explained. "They had me really young so there's a big age difference between me and this little bugger." He laughed and ruffled little Billy's hair affectionately.

Mom chuckled. " I understand. There's quite a gap between Matt and Ruthie--ten years to be exact. Anyway we're very obliged to you for your help, would you and your brother like to stay for dinner?"

"I don't know what are you guys having tonight?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs. Maybe cooking my husband's favorite meal will entice him to get home faster, though traffic is probably horrible."

"It boos", Billy cried grinning toothlessly. Everyone cracked up at that and Billy clapped his hands enjoying the commotion he had caused. "According to Billy we'd love to stay", Wilson said as he regained enough breath to talk. "Spaghetti and 'it boos' have always been a favorite of his."

********

**Lucy's POV**

Dad had come home a few minutes after we sat down and after being introduced to Wilson and Billy (and taking an instant liking to them) he asked Renee and Mom about the hearing (The judge had granted Lou supervised visitation effective as soon as he successfully completed a rehab program and community service to work off his arrests) After that Dad flew into his daily regalements about various church happenings and parishioners and that was pretty much the extent of the conversation.

"May I please be excused", I asked, getting up from the table as soon as I was finished.

"What's the rush", Dad wanted to know looking at me quizzically.

"Don't tell me you forgot I have a date with Jimmy tonight!"

"Sorry sweetie your social calendar must have slipped my mind", Dad said picking up his fork again. "What time is the carriage arriving?"

I ignored him, rolling my eyes. "Mare can you help me pick an outfit."

My sister shook her head. "Sorry Renee and I have dish duty tonight."

Renee smiled at me warmly. "Go into my room upstairs and there's a plum-colored top in my closet you can borrow."

"Wow thanks!"

"No problem. Take Jenny up while you're at it? I'll be there in a minute to tuck her in." I nodded detaching the tray from Jenny's highchair. The little girl smiled eager for me to pick her up, and we headed for the stairs. Laying Jenny in Ruthie's old crib I found the purple top (which I was happy to find matched my khaki skirt perfectly. Problem solved there.) Then I grabbed a Dr. Seuss book off a shelf Mom had bought and began too ready Jenny a story.

_We looked and we saw him step on to the matt. We looked and we saw him the Cat in the Hat. _

Suddenly the doorbell rang and I heard Mom greet Jimmy. Renee came up to tell me he was here and looked into her daughter's crib surprised to find Jenny asleep. "I could've tucked her in you know", she reminded me.

"That's ok it gave me something to do." I really liked helping with the baby.

Renee smiled. "Well Jimmy's downstairs, you two have fun on your date."

"Hi Lucy", Jimmy said when I had reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey."

"These are for you." He handed me a bouquet of yellow roses.

I blushed. "Oh Jimmy they're beautiful. Well we'd better get going."

"I'll put these in a vase for you"; Mom said reaching for the flowers. "Don't be out too late you two."

Jimmy took me hand in his and we walked over to the Promenade. "How does a milkshake and a movie sound?"

I smiled. "Perfect!" We headed for the Dairy Shack and Jimmy went up to the ordering counter while I found us a table. "Two medium milkshakes", he rattled off to a teen in a paper hat. "A chocolate one for me and a black-and-white for the lady." I loved how he remembered my flavor. The sappy grin on my face probably made me look like a loon but I didn't care.

"Here you go." Jimmy said setting my shake down in front of me.

"Thanks."

"He nodded. Suddenly his muscles tensed, and his brown eyes became worried. "Jimmy what's wrong?" I heard the bell tingle as someone new opened the door. Oh no, it was Ashley the queen bee of my school and three of her goons. I said a quick prayer that they wouldn't come over to us but apparently God had gone fishing.

"Hey Lucy", Ashley greeted me in that falsely sweet voice of hers. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"And why not? It's a free country you know."

"Chill", Ashley said, pretending to be offended. I was about to hit her with a biting comeback but she had already moved on to Jimmy. "So is this what you do with all your Friday nights", she asked him.

"What do you mean Ashley?" he said nervously. I was beginning to wonder the same thing, but part of me didn't want to stick around and find out. I didn't like where this conversation was going. Ashley grinned evilly liking the reaction she was getting. "Well when Jimmy and I did the milkshake and movie deal last week I kind of felt special." Her goons Nicole, Jenna, and Kristy laughed.

"Ashley don't", Jimmy stammered but the damage was already done. I didn't know who I wanted to slap more, Jimmy or Ashley.

"You went out for a milkshake with her", I fumed my face a livid shade of red. "I can't go out with you one little time and you go for milkshakes with _Ashley?_ I can't believe you would do that to me!"

"Lucy just let me explain", he stammered before I cut him off.

"There's no need. I can sum it up in five words. I hate you Jimmy Moon!" Somehow—even though he had a shattered look on his face—those words didn't seem strong or harsh enough. I needed a better catharsis. Eyes wandering down to the table I grabbed both milkshakes—one frosted glass in each hand and swiftly poured the cold liquid down his shirt. "There have fun with your milkshake!"

Ashley and her goons gasped the other customers who had been watching for a while now looked on with big eyes as I ran out of the Dairy Shack and down the promenade with tears in my eyes.

Not really seeing or caring about the staring passerby I didn't stop running until I reached my own front lawn

********

**Renee's POV**

The doorbell rang and I glanced at my watch confused. Who could be at the door when it was only 8:30? The Reverend was in his study working on his sermon, Mrs. Camden was doing laundry, Matt and Mary were out, I was studying and the littler ones were in bed. Who's missing I wondered opening the door.

"Lucy!" I was surprised to see the middle Camden dripping wet on the stoop—and, was she crying?

"Luce you're soaked!" I grabbed my coat from the wooden peg nearby and draped it around her. "Come in quick and tell me what happened."

We huddled together under a throw blanket on the couch. "I don't know where to start", Lucy admitted shivering slightly.

I laughed. "Why don't we start with 'Why are you so wet?'

"I walked home from the Promenade."

I raised my eyes. "In this rain?"

She nodded. "I'm only twelve, what do you expect me to do, drive?

"That's what cabs and pay phones are for Luce. Why didn't Jimmy walk home with you at the very least?"

My question seemed to inadvertently strike a nerve and she started to cry again. "Renee it was horrible, we were going to go for a milkshake at the Dairy Shack and a movie but we never got to the movie part because Ashley and her three goons conveniently showed up!"

I didn't understand the problem. "And that's bad because? Let me guess Ashley is popular?"

"Popular is the understatement of the century!" Lucy scoffed. "Ashley is the queen bee of my middle school: she runs all the clubs, has all the clothes and all the boys like her. But out of all the millions of fish in the sea guess who she likes?"

I had a hunch but was afraid to put words to it, not that I needed to because Lucy steamrollered on without any assistance from me her envy of Ashley turning into a rant against her. "Jimmy! She likes Jimmy!"

All the pieces of the puzzle fit now; even a normal person (one about a quarter as emotional as Lucy) would be shaken if they had found something like that. After a few minutes of silent pondering I realized she was waiting for me to say something. "But Jimmy is already spoken for, he has a wonderful girlfriend in you."

"Had," Lucy corrected me sullenly.

"What?" I asked.

"I said _had_ Renee like past tense_. _We broke up because he took Ashley for a milkshake when I had stay in and study for that math test last weekend. So I poured the stupid milkshake down his shirt_"_

I tried not to let my surprised laugh (catharsis was something I might expect out of Mary not Luce but now was not the time to point that out.) I put my arms around Lucy wanting to if nothing else her shoulder to cry on. Comfort was out of the question when it came to a person's first broken heart. "I really liked him", she sniffled in my ear I felt so bad for her.

"Look it's obvious this Jimmy guy is a moron for dumping you. In a couple of days he'll come to his senses and realize what a great prize he's lost." Lucy raised her brows skeptically. "Me great, yeah right?"

"Take my word for it but by the time he comes around you will have moved on to someone about a hundred times better."

She smiled slightly, heading up the stairs. "Thanks, you know what Renee I'm really glad you and Jenny are living here."

I smiled back. "I'm glad I could make you feel better."

"Hey Renee could I have some cocoa, Mary says its good for breakups."

I laughed. "Somebody's back to normal. Go up to bed I'll sneak it up."

"Cool. Night Renee."

"Night Lucy."

"This house is just like living at the Waltons", I chuckled to myself settling back on the couch.


	7. Camden Style Christening

***A lot of stuff is going on in the chapter, that's why it took like three weeks to write. I really hope you like it! Hugs aarent**

**A Camden Style Christening**

**Renee's POV Three Months Later**

"I can't believe its already February", was the thought that kept running through my head as I got Jenny dressed this morning.

I couldn't help letting a couple tears escape as I saw my little girl lying on the changing table in her white christening gown, it matched the snow that had fallen outside perfectly. I couldn't believe how big "Mommy's girl" had gotten in the last four months. This is what I was thinking about when someone knocked on our bedroom door.

"Your chariot awaits ladies", Matt announced doing his best knight-in-shining-armor impression.

"Why thank you kind sir", I replied.

"Hey Cuddlebug", Matt said spotting Jenny, "You look like a snow princess in your pretty white dress." It didn't seem to matter to him that she couldn't respond—he seemed to know deep down somewhere that Jenny understood. She must have because she extended her chubby little arms toward him, giggling toothlessly as he spun her around.

I smiled. "Uncle Matt is funny huh sweetie?"

"We better get going," Matt advised, "We have a royal christening to attend and a carful of people waiting for us."

"Let's go." I reaccepted my daughter and we came down the stairs and outside.

"You sure we shouldn't ride with your family ", I said as I buckled Jenny into the baby carrier and hopped into passenger seat of the station wagon.

"The nine of us can't all fit", he explained.

"Oh." I stared at my lap. For once I wished Jenny would cry or make some noise to break the awkward silence that hung thick in the air between Matt and I but she was sleeping contentedly in the back seat, so it was up to me.

"Matt?"

He pulled up to red light then turned to me. "Yeah."

"Thanks for doing this…the godfather thing."

"It was an offer I couldn't refuse." He laughed.

"I'm serious, it means a lot to me."

"Well then you're welcome."

"Especially when you probably have some kind of special plans on the agenda", I continued.

He hit the break a little abruptly. "What do you mean by that?

It was my turn to act confused. "Matt today is Valentine's Day, I'm surprised you aren't taking Theresa out somewhere."

"Theresa is history. Her dad made her promise not to see me anymore, you know me being a PK and everything."

"Oh Matt I'm so sorry

He shrugged. "S'okay I'm used to it by now", he assured me pulling into the church parking lot and quickly getting out. "My dad wants to talk to us before the christening."

I nodded, "Okay Jenny and I meet you", I started to say but Matt was already out of earshot. "In there", I finished. Despite his nonchalance I knew the whole situation with Theresa and her PK-phobic dad was majorly bugging Matt and it made me sick—psychically sick. I hated Theresa, hated her, a girl I didn't even know with every ounce of blood in my body. The Camdens were family to me—more of a family then my dad had ever been, and it choked me up to see any of them upset.

I don't know how long I had been standing in the middle of the parking lot with my kid on my hip but it was long enough that a search party to be sent.

"Renee are you guys all right?" Turning at the sound of Mary's voice I nodded absentmindedly.

"Good because we can start the baptism without our little honoree," she reminded me. I nodded. "Yeah I know we're right behind you", I promised, pasting on a smile for my daughter's benefit. This was Jenny's special day after all; still I couldn't shake this strange sense of foreboding.

********

**Mary's POV**

Something's up I can sense it from all the way in the center pew. Just looking at the way Renee and Matt keep avoiding each other's eye—shifting away uncomfortably every time they lock gazes for a split second makes it painfully obvious to the most untrained eye. Something definitely went down in the station wagon on the way down here and I'm dying to find out what. The baptism lets out and everyone heads back to our house for the party Mom is throwing for Jenny and Renee. I figured that would be the perfect cover for me to have a rendezvous with the family sneak….

Pretty much all of Glen Oak was at Jenny's baptism party, but it is a small town and Renee had been quick to make friends. Simon had shoved the den's couch out of the way to make room for the people who wanted to dance. Some kid had turned on a hip-hop station so I excused myself and edged my way into the kitchen where Mom was serving coffee to the gossipy church ladies.

"Oh Annie did I tell you what a beautiful house you have", one of them asked.

"Twice", Mom replied through gritted teeth. "But thank you again." I decided to throw her a lifeline.

"Need some help Mom?" She turned gratefully to me and mouthed something I think it was 'There _is _a God', but out loud she said, "That would be wonderful Mary, thank you." The sound of my name seemed to alert the other ladies that someone else was in the room and they swooped down on me like vultures.

"Mary how is basketball going?"

"I'm doing really good Mrs. Beaker."

"That's nice." Now it was Mom's turn to save me. "Mare have you seen Ruthie or Matt? I can't seem to find them anywhere."

"No but I'll go look for Ruthie," I replied. This was playing right into my hands, now I could talk to her privately and find out what was going on.

"And I'll go look for Matt." As we split up I heard Mrs. Beaker whisper to another lady. "Can't even keep track of her own kids!" The lady nodded. I shook my head, making sure to be extra loud on my way upstairs so they'd know I was listening.

"Ruthie?" I knocked on her and Simon's door. " Hey Roo are you in here?"

"Come in", she answered.

I opened the door. "What's up short stuff?"

"Hoowie and I are having tea and scones," Ruthie replied in British accent. Would you care to join us?"

I nodded. "I will but-" I turned to the empty chair and addressed Ruthie's imaginary friend. "Hoowie would you mind if I talk to Ruthie for a minute?" After a minute of "conversation" Ruthie looked back up at me, "Hoowie says 'Go ahead'" I lifted her up with a grunt, placed her own the bottom bunk, and knelt to her level

"Ruthie, you aren't in trouble but I want you to tell me the truth, okay?"

"Okay."

"You know how Renee and Matt are good friends, right?"

"Yeah, I like that Renee's lives here now she lets me help with Baby Jenny lots of times, I like everything except the dirty diapers. Hey Mary guess what, Renee said when Jenny gets older I get to teach her stuff like how to play tag.

"That's great Ruth." I hoped my enthusiasm didn't sound fake as I thought of a way to steer the conversation back on course. "Ruthie, have you seen Renee and Matt coupled off lately?" I asked, then seeing the look on her face instantly regretted using that particular phrase with my five-year-old sister.

"You mean like kissing and stuff", she yelped eager and grossed out at the same time.

"No, no, no," I amended quickly. "Just together a lot, on walks and things like that?"

"Oh. Nope I haven't seen nobody." Ruthie shook her head.

"Anybody", I corrected.

"Them either."

I laughed. "Okay, will if you see Renee and Matt start to walk off together I want you to tell me right away, like a spy Deal?"

"Deal." She shook my hand. I walked out of Ruthie's room smiling. With the family sneak on my side, I was bound to find something out sooner or later.

********

**Matt's POV **

"Somebody is bound to miss us", I pointed out.

After we got home from church, Renee had to put Jenny down for her afternoon nap while the rest of my family set up for the christening party. Then she had grabbed me by the wrist (the girl is strong) and starting towing me south insisting we needed to walk-and-talk.

"It'll be fine", she countered. "We won't be two minutes away. I need to talk to you Matt."

I gulped. "Okay shoot."

"I have a feeling there's something more about this Theresa thing than you told me in the car."

"Well there isn't", I said a little more curtly than I meant to. She jumped back as though she had had an electric shock.

"Okay, I was just, I didn't mean…" I felt horrible watching Renee falter with her response.

"I know", I stopped her gently holding out my hand, "And I appreciate it, what about you are you ok?"

"Yeah I guess."

"You guess?" I thought back to the time she said that a few months ago, about to take Jenny home from the hospital. I knew when Renee guessed it was never a good thing. "Enlighten me."

"It's been good a day today," she added trying to change the subject. "This christening went smoothly

"What do you mean", I asked.

"Renee?" I asked when she didn't answer. She covered my mouth with my mouth with the palm of her hand. "Shhh", she hissed. "I hear footsteps."

I listened hard for a few minutes but nothing unusual caught my attention. "I don't hear anything. Sure it's not new mother paranoia talking?"

Renee ignored my comment "There they are again." This time I heard. She was right; someone was definitely behind us, crunching loudly as they walked on the frozen grass. My nosy sisters probably escaped from Jenny's party and tried to follow us. I didn't give them the satisfaction of turning around.

"Mary! Lucy!" I shouted over my shoulder. "You should know better than to tail a person so closely when the ground is frozen. Consider yourselves caught."

"Like I would ever have the misfortune of being related to _you _Camden!" a male voice scoffed.

Renee and I both spun around, and locked eyes with Lou Schmidt—Jenny's deadbeat dad.

"So it's you that's been following me all day?" Renee said. "I had a feeling something was out of place." Her voice hard as steel and her eyes normally a warm shade of hazelnut morphed to black with her anger. I would have jumped back but curiosity for Lou's answer stopped me. However the venom in Renee's voice seemed to silence him.

"So what do you have to say for yourself", Renee asked tapping her foot in impatience.

"Not inviting me to my own daughter's christening was harsh. It hurt me Renee baby."

Renee flinched away in disgust positioning herself slightly behind me as she said, "You're supposed to be in rehab for another two months."

Lou laughed at her derisively. "So I snuck out for a bit. What's the big deal?"

"Because it…well, it just is…!"

"You didn't need crash the party, man", I finally broke my silence, sick of hearing the piece of garbage. "Now that you've breached the plea bargain the judge won't even allow you visitation _after_ your stint in rehab!"

Lou glared at me as he continued to plead with Renee. "I was trying to see my two favorite people in the world. She's got so big. I just wanna hold my little girl—my little Jenny that's all."

"So you had to stalk me to do it?" Renee screamed.

"I wanted to see you too. You'll always be my little chickadee." When he reached past me to caress Renee's cheek, is when I snapped.

"Don't you dare touch her, you lowlife jerk!" I punched him good and hard; my knuckles had enough impact to make his nose bleed.

"Matt no!" I heard Renee scream.

***Come on push that green button, we both know you want to **


	8. Favor Chain

**Chapter 8 Favor Chain**

***Okay let me just say that this is a filler chapter and probably not my best but it's essential to rest of the story. Thanks to Promising Love 625 for the character idea it really helped with my writer's block. Now on with the story…**

** Annie's POV**

"So what are everyone's plans for this weekend?" I asked, serving dessert to the family as Simon cleared the supper dishes.

Lucy shrugged. "I'm going over to the Hamiltons to see Keisha on Saturday."

Eric nodded. "That sounds like a great idea Luce."

"Yeah, I could even take Simon with me so he can hang out with Nigel."

"Awesome!" Simon exclaimed. "Nigel said he just got the new Tick comic."

"Wait", Mary held up her hand. "You're hanging out with Keisha this weekend?"

"Why shouldn't she if she wants to", I inquired.

"Because", said Mary indignantly. "Keisha is my age, and Lucy is only thirteen."

"The cheerleading squad rotates when it comes to making up halftime routines", Lucy replied, "and I'm up, Keisha was going to teach me some hip-hop moves she learned at dance camp last summer."

"But if anyone should be hanging out with Keisha it should be me", Mary pointed out. "We can talk about things that are way to mature for you."

This caught Eric's attention, he glanced at our oldest daughter suspiciously. "I see and what kinds of things would those be?"

"Oh you know, just stuff, you know…"

"But Mary you said you'd take me to the movies this weekend. You _promised_." Ruthie looked like she was about to cry,

Eric jumped at this like a drowning man to a life preserver. "That's a great idea Mare, some _G-rated_ action."

Matt finally looked up from the dish of chocolate pudding he was currently chugging and joined the conversation. "Does this mean I have the house to myself this weekend?" he asked, looking at Eric and me quizzically. " I mean I'm sure I could throw some plans together, it _is _only Thursday. I just need to know now. "

Before I could answer, Baby Jenny plopped her hands into her own dish, and imitating my son smeared the brown stuff all over her face. The giggling baby looked up at her mother quite proud of herself. Renee sighed, one of the few sounds she'd made all night. "Oh Jen," she groaned lifting her daughter out of the highchair at the foot of the table. "Mommy just got you cleaned up."

I laughed. "Don't you grow up imitating your Uncle Matt," I warned the baby playfully, "people will think you too were raised in a barn."

"Neigh", Ruthie threw her head back pretending to whinny.

"Why don't you all get cleaned up", Eric chimed in, "its almost time for bed." They all pushed their chairs in and paraded the bowls and dessertspoons into the kitchen.

Eric grabbed Matt's wrist before he make a clean getaway. "Nice try son." Mary threw her brother a sympathetic look before she and Lucy shepherded the younger two into the kitchen. Once there were gone (though if I know my kids they were listening on the Sneak-man) Eric zeroed in on Matt.

*********

**Eric's POV**

"Matthew Eric Camden", I yelled. "If you thought you were going to make any plans for this weekend especially ones that included your mother and I being out of the house you are very sadly mistaken, and don't you go making plans for any time in the near future either because you are grounded!" I plopped back in my chair out of breath and fuming.

"Eric", Annie said softly placing her hand on my shoulder. "Calm down."

"See Dad", Matt pointed at her, "even Mom thinks you're being unfair."

"I didn't say that Matt. In fact I think our punishment was perfectly fair."

I nodded in agreement. "You should consider yourself lucky the police are letting your mother and I handle this since you've never been arrested before. The Schmidt family had every right to press charges and you should count your blessings that they didn't.

"Charges for what," Matt asked looking genuinely confused.

Annie and I gasped. "Matt," my wife said, "I can't believe you just said that. You landed a boy in the hospital and you don't seem to care."

"Not when that boy stalks the mother of his baby—who happens to be my best female friend."

"Then you call the authorities," Annie replied, "Not take matters into your hands. You're sixteen now Matt, its time to handle your problem like the mature and honorable man we raised you to be."

"But can somebody please explain to me how what I did was so wrong when I was defending Renee in the first place.

"Matt", I reminded him, "Even if we wanted to rehash the details of the current situation, your mother and I don't have to run every little decision by you and your siblings because—well frankly we're your parents like it or not."

"Fine", Matt huffed seeming to admit defeat, "can I go upstairs now?" Annie nodded.

** Mary's POV**

"Wow it's been a long time since Mom or Dad played the 'we're the parents' card", Lucy observed.

"You know", I mused sitting cross-legged on my bed. "We should really try and kick our eavesdropping habit."

"It would be the right thing to do", Lucy agreed.

"Next time?"

She smiled. "You bet. Besides it's not our fault there are no secrets in a house this big."

Just then, the phone rang. We both launched ourselves at it but I got there about a millisecond before Lucy. "Hello?"

"Hey Mary it's me."

"Oh hey Wilson." As soon as she heard his name Lucy starting making puckering noises in the background (we'd been on a date or two since the colic incident). I chucked a pillow at her. "What's up?"

He cleared his throat. "Well I was going to call and ask if you wanted to go to the dance at my high school this Saturday but-"

"_This _Saturday", I repeated. "Kind of short notice don't you think?"

It was a while before he answered. "Yeah I realize that, so if you don't want to go I can cancel the backup sitter and watch Billy myself. My parents are going out."

"No, no, no don't cancel the babysitter, of course I'll go with you."

"Cool…Mary, I have a confession to make: There is no backup babysitter."

"Oh", I said. "Well as long as we're confessing, I kind of already promised Ruthie I'd take her to the movies Saturday."

Wilson laughed, "So much for the dance then." I sat in thought for a minute. "You know I could always take Ruthie Sunday afternoon, and you could bring Billy over here while we go out. I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind.

"Someone will be home to watch him?"

"Yeah. Billy and Baby Jenny could play " I replied.

"Oaky then it's a date", he said. The dial toned.

"It's a date", I squealed giddily, putting the phone back in its bedside cradle. "I have a date this weekend! I have a date this weekend!" I repeated it over and over while dancing around our bedroom.

"I hate to break up the party", Lucy cut in. "But who are you going to get to babysit?"

I sighed. Lucy _had _to use knowledge at the most inconvenient times. "I'll find someone by Saturday", I assured her. "Night Lucy."

"But who?" she asked.

"Good night Lucy", I said again, snuggling down into my own covers. I didn't know that answer for myself but I wasn't going to admit that to her.

**Matt's POV**

"No."

"Oh come on please?" Mary begged.

"No", I repeated.

"Why not?"

It was Friday afternoon and Renee and I had been sitting in the den watching Jenny play when Mary came down the stairs with that _I-want-something_ look on her face that makes a person instantly suspicious.

"I have things to do this weekend and they don't include watching your boyfriend's little brother."

"What things?" she asked, "aren't you grounded?"

"I doubt me having a date would change things."

Mary snorted. "Yes I'd hate to interrupt "

"Oh come on Matt", Renee coaxed, picking up a rainbow ring that had landed out of Jenny's reach. "It might be fun. The kids can play and I'll help you." She laughed at me. "Besides even if you could go out, where would you go with five bucks in your wallet?"

I grinned evilly. "Nowhere with that kind of money", I conceded. "But maybe if I were a little less broke…"

"Matt", Renee scolded, smiling. "That's not what I meant."

Mary contemplated this. "I can't believe I'm this desperate", she groaned finally. "All right Matt how much do you want."

"Thirty bucks", I spit out ignoring the look I got from Renee.

Mary gaped at me. "Thirty bucks! I don't have that kind of money!"

I shrugged. "No money, no deal, no dance with Wilson."

"Fine, thirty it is!" Mary huffed and as she up the stairs I knew where she was headed.

**Lucy POV**

"Luce," Mary accosted me as I came out of the bathroom. "Have you seen Simon?"

"How much is Matt charging to babysit?" I asked getting straight to the point. You looked for Simon so urgently if you needed one thing and needed it fast. Cash.

"Thirty bucks," she replied throwing her hands in the air, " and getting it out Mr. Moneybags is gonna be like pulling teeth!"

I shrugged. "It's probably a good idea though, bring a make out buddy in case the kiddies movie gets boring."

"Oh Lucy."

"What I'm just saying."

"Not that, Ruthie! I forgot all about our movie plans and told Wilson I'd go to the dance."

"Well maybe you can both somehow."

"Or…" Mary eyes lit up as she left the sentence hanging.

"Or what?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh come on Luce", she begged. "Please take her."

"No way!" I shook my head. "Keisha Hamilton wont go for that and besides Ruthie wants you."

"Come on", my sister whined. "If you and Keisha just take Ruthie to the movies, I'll do anything you want."

Smiling I pulled her into our room and closed the door "You'll do anything I want?"

She nodded. "You name it."

I thought for a minute. "Jacob Bluthers."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to get me a date with Jacob Bluthers. The cute guy on the boys basketball team "

While I waited patiently for her answer I ambled over to my half of our closet and searched for an outfit to wear tomorrow. "Which one?" I asked holding up a mint-green V-neck and a purple baby doll top.

"The purple", Mary answered. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, kicking her bare feet to a metronome-like rhythm. I could tell she was giving the deal some serious consideration. "So if I get you a date with this Jacob guy you two will take Ruthie?"

I nodded. "Sure."

"It's a deal." She got up and hugged me. "Thanks Luce!"

"No problem, and you might want to ask Simon for fifty bucks instead of thirty just in case."

"Of course there's a catch", Mary groaned.

"No catch", I said defensively. "Movies are expensive." I had to duck to avoid a flying pillow as Mary ran out of the room. "Where are you going?" I called after her.

"The Bank of Simon."

**Mary's POV **

I found Simon lounged in the top bunk or as he calls it "The Penthouse" reading a Tick comic. Without even looking up at me he said, "How much?"

"How'd you know?" I asked, shocked.

"Word gets around", he informed me, jumping down so that he landed in front of me and stroking his chin in imitation of _The Godfather._ "Fifty bucks is lot of money you know?"

I blanched. If I didn't get the money Matt and Lucy wouldn't help me out and I wouldn't get my date with Wilson! "You-you don't have it?" I asked nervously.

Simon scoffed, offended. "Of course I_ have_ it", he said. "I was just saying it was a lot of money."

"Yeah I know, but if you give me the money now, then I can give you my allowance for-" I did the math in my head-"five weeks, that will cover it."

Simon held up his hand to stop me. "We can talk about that later but what I really need is a favor."

Favor was a word I had grown wary of the past two days but I was running out of time before my date with Wilson and seeing as a I had gotten myself in the middle of a favor chain I had no choice but to follow through. "What do you want, Simon?" I asked.

"Well I need your help getting on the baseball team."

"The baseball team?"

"Yeah."

"Simon, I've ever actually seen you play baseball, are you any good?"

"No I'm not, but your Mary Camden youngest ever holder of the state free throw record, a Roosevelt Middle School sports legend. You don't even have to say I'm good, just say I'm your little brother and I'm bound to get on the team."

"And if I promise to talk to the coach you'll give me the fifty bucks."

"Turn around and close your eyes", Simon instructed. When I had he opened and closed a dresser drawer and placed a wad of money in my hand. "The tryouts are on Monday."

Squeezing the cash between my palms I jumped up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you", I squealed kissing him on the cheek. "Oh Simon I love you!"

"Gross", he cried wiping the saliva on the doorframe. "Go pay Lucy and Matt before I change my mind."

"Okay", I agreed nodding enthusiastically. "I will." That night when I went to bed I kept dreaming of Wilson and me at tomorrow night's dance….

**And boy will it be dramatic. So sorry for the month-long wait but I hope this made up for it (it may not be my best but like I said it's essential to the rest of the story) Anything you have to tell me, good or bad type it in that little box please. Hugs aarent**

Ha


End file.
